User talk:Icewish
I'm sorry i didn't know that that was really bad i'll stop doing things to get badges, i'll syop i promise- Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Would it be okay if i went to Warriors wiki and asked some of my friends to join this wiki to help out?-Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Sorry, my chat isn't working again....And Firestream made me REALLY mad when she said she wanted a new alpha female. She can't do that, right? Cuase Aestuo's my wolf, not her's.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I haven't, and thanks!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm sorry-Tigerfoot June 12, 2012 Can u make me a badge? Its graded Silver, and its for adding 40 catigories all together. And make the charart in the middle a silver tabby cat with blue eyes. Its called: The Silverstar Badge! Please, and Thank you! SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 15:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i would love to project fanfiction, now how do i join(Sorry if i'm a bother)-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I thought Gallade was Zorua's mentor-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Yes, but i'm asking how do you join Project Fanfiction-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Can Swampert be Zorua's mentor? I roleplay Swampert as well-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Well, who's avavliable and who wants an apprentice?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 That would be great!Thanks!-Tigerfoot June 12,2012 Can Swampert be mates with Samurott?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 I need some more time to come up with an idea for a story, is that okay?-Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Heronflight Thanks so much Icy! (glomp) ~Moss Ok, my idea is that a rogue named Thistle, falls in love with a ShadowClan she-cat named Stormshine. Stormshine begins to expect Thistle's kits because they meet every night. One night, Stormshine begins kitting outside of camp and she dies. Thistle decides to join ShadowClan with his and Stormshine's kits, Driftkit, Rowankit, and Falconkit. He struggles trying to fit in the clan as do Driftkit, Rowankit, and Falconkit. The newly named Thistlefang soon gets an unexcpected suprise from a WindClan cat.Tigerfoot 01:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 Oh, and Thistlefang's story is called "The Outsider"Tigerfoot 01:48, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 A TigerClan tom, Sharpfang, is assigned to kill a vicious grizzly bear. He finally pins the beast down, his claws only inches from it's throat. He decides to have mercy and let the bear go, snarling at it to never return. When he returns and tells the clans the bear will never return, he is honored long after his death.Tigerfoot 01:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 A TigerClan warrior, Sharpfang, is assigned to kil a vicious grizzly bear. Sharpfang and the bear fight viciously, blood stains the grass. Sharpfang manages to pin the beast down and tels it to run far way and never come back. Sharpfang tells the clans that the bear will never return and the TigerClan cat is remembered and honored long after his death.Tigerfoot 02:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 13,2012 In fanfics, are you allowed to use characters from the series, like Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze?Tigerfoot 16:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 14,2012 One more thing(I know i'm probably a bother) does Zorua love Vulpix back?Tigerfoot 16:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfoot June 14,2012 Sorry for being inactive I had some things offline and when I got back online I forgot am I still you're apprentice? 19:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) For PCA and PDA 20:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) RP Sure which one? ~Moss Betulis pack? How bought Betulis Pack? I want Lupa to meet Breeze. ^^ ~Moss Hail Hey Icy do you live near Dallas? I just heard on the news that they had baseball-sized hail. ~Moss Yeah, when I saw it on the news I was like, "whoa." XD ❄Moss❄ 22:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Its great!SilverwhiskerBlackfire, your such a jerk! 22:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Editing pages sorry :P I'll let the roleplayers do they pages from now on. I just didn't recieve any warnings or saw any as I edited. It won't happen again! ^^ ❄Moss❄ 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting the pages created so that other people could edit themTigerfoot 14:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Tigerfooot June 15,2012 I have a toatlly awesome idea, maybe we only write articles on main rp characters and fanfiction characters? ❄Moss❄ 14:33, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Tushay. How bought no more putting up roleplay character pages, unless they have information you need to know. ❄Moss❄ 14:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Be back in probably an hour or two I'm gonna be back in about an hour or two, I'm gonna make my entrys for the drawing contest. ^^ ❄Moss❄ 14:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, i'll have Mossnose help me out if i need anyhelp. But i doubt i'll need help, the wikis been calm lately.SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 15:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, and thanks!SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 20:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, did you finish my badge? Like, add it so i can get it if i try?SilverstarWhen you give a Cat a pile of Catnip... 22:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Can i try to make a badge on my own? You could give me the steps, and what to do. (Same thing.)* Silverstar* 00:29, June 16, 2012 (UTC)